fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Marvell (LastationLover5000)
Wendy Marvell is a young female Dragon Slayer Mage, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from Grandeeney. This Wendy is a "clone" of sorts created by an as-of-yet unnamed scientist, through the use of Lacrima and Arc of Embodiment. Appearance Wendy is a cute little girl with long, dark blue hair and brown eyes. Like all the Dragon Slayers, her canine teeth are a bit longer than other people's. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs possibly to denote that she is the Sky Dragon Slayer. She had a Cait Shelter Guild stamp on her right shoulder that was shown when she was first introduced. Personality Wendy has a very shy and polite personality. She is always seen with her Exceed, Charle, as they have a very good relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for the guild members, and even suggested going to where the Exceed were to try and get them to evacuate. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She also is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Due to being rescued by Jason, she admires him greatly, and is more than willing to travel with him and help him when he needs it. History For the History of the Original Wendy Marvell, please go here. Wendy Marvell#History The creation of the clone of Wendy is a very unique instance in the history of Earthland, and thought of as a breakthrough in the use of Lacrima and Magic. A scientist who was studying the limits of the uses Lacrima, a type of crystal with numerous known uses, encountered a Lacrima crystal with what he initially thought was blue thread hanging onto it. He uprooted the crystal, taking it back to his own location to examine it. Upon concluding his examination, he found the "blue thread" was in fact a hair, the hair of Wendy Marvell, which was recognized even by the scientist himself as impossibly lucky. He decided that this would be a perfect test of the Lacrima's limits, to attempt to clone a living being. Through a complicated process, he was able to merge the hair with the Lacrima, but many of his attempts to create a decent clone failed. However, being tenacious, he decided to employ his own brand of Magic, the "lost magic", Arc of Embodiment, able to materialize a technology capable of fully cloning Wendy. However, the body itself was inanimate, and was considered to be a failed project. The scientist disposed of Wendy's body outside, simply burying it in the yard. However, Jason LaHote happened to be passing by after she was buried, and their Lacrima "synched", which was able to grant movement and a sense of self to the buried Wendy, who dug herself out. Jason noticed this, and went into the scientists lab to ask why a girl's body was buried in the yard, the scientist saw the moving Wendy and was delighted to see his experiment had succeeded, even though he did not know why. Jason was less than pleased to see that the scientist has thrown Wendy out like trash, and decapitated him as "punishment". He invited Wendy to come with him, an offer she decided to take him up on. Plot *Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight! Magic and Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer: Wendy is the Dragon Slayer of the Sky, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people from the most serious of injuries, even those caused by a dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effect, such as increasing attack and speed. As stated by Charle, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents and she can use it to predict the weather. Supplementary *'Troia' (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. It's effect is temporary as Natsu is seen to be affected by the boat travel after the spell wore off. If she continuously uses it, the effects will eventually become useless. *'Vernier' (瞬足 バニーア Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven....VERNIER...." *'Arms' (剛腕 アームズ Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven...ARMS.." :*'Arms x Vernier' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足 Āmuzu x Banīa): A fused form of the Arms and Vernier spells. This Magic increases the attack power of the arms and speed of the legs together. *'Armor:' A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. :*'Arms x Armor X Vernier:' A fused form of the Arms, Armor and Vernier spells. This Magic increases the attack power, speed and defensive power of the target *'Sky Dragon's Wings' (天龍の羽交い Tenryū no Hagai): This spell wraps Wendy's entire body in air, which she can expel from her body to "fly". This spell is difficult to use in combat because it requires concentration, and therefore, concentration on the flight and battle would be split, making control difficult. Offensive *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): An air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, she breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It is unknown what its strength is, but it was powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, so it could be very powerful. :*'Sky Dragon's Bullet:' A weaker version of the Sky Dragon's Roar, Wendy releases a compressed ball of air from her mouth which is powerful enough to rip a small hole in the target's body, much like a bullet, hence the name. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天龍の鉤爪, Tenryū no Kagitsume):Wendy engulfs her foot with high-velocity winds and attacks with an increased-in-power kick. She can also use the strong wind to jet-propel herself in any direction she wishes. *'Sky Dragon's Shredding Fist' (天龍の破砕拳, Tenryū no Hasaiken): Wendy engulfs her fist with high-velocity winds and punches her opponent. The wind has a grinding-drill like effect. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Shattering Light: Poison Gift' (照破・毒贈り物 Shōha Dokuokurimono): Almost the direct opposite of Wendy's healing magic, it allows her to harness the air and taint it, making it polluted and toxic. She is then able to force the air into the opponent's body, poisoning them from the inside it. The poison is colorless and odorless, and is not easily detected. Wendy and Poison Dragon Slayers are immune to the effects of it. This spell is not a favorite of Wendy's and is not fit for group combat. Trivia *The Claw and Shredding Fist moves were created by User:PersonaSuperiorDeus. HUG HIDEYOSHI!!! *Wendy and Jason's relationship is similar to the relationship of Rin and Sesshōmaru from InuYasha. Category:Female Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Canon to Fanon